


Things to Do in Cardiff When You're Bored

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: angst_bingo, Community: touchyerwood, Community: tw_dw_slashfest, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie’s always wearing a skirt, but it’s Tosh who loses her pants first whenever they’re together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Do in Cardiff When You're Bored

**Author's Note:**

> angst_bingo: don't ask, don't tell  
> touchyerwood: Tosh/Suzie, Tosh/Suzie: drunk (or drugged) sex. Not dub con -- the substance use is part of the plan.  
> tw_dw_slashfest: boredom

Suzie’s always wearing a skirt, but it’s Tosh who loses her pants first whenever they’re together. Always.

There’s always a build-up before Tosh loses her pants, and this time it’s held in Suzie’s flat. R. Kelly’s _12 Play_ is playing on Suzie’s stereo; she’s fond of music that’s “dated, yet soulful,” and _12 Play_ fits her standards. Just like in the table behind Tosh’s work station in the Hub, Suzie’s coffee table is covered in beer bottles.

“You’re here in my flat because we are horrible at getting dates.” Suzie’s on her second beer and she’s close to being completely intoxicated. They’re sitting on Suzie’s couch, looking at a television that’s not on. “I can’t get Jack to even notice me in that way and you can’t get the nerve to ask Owen out on a date. And you promised me you’d try.”

“I don’t mind, Suzie. It’s better than being in my flat alone. Thanks for inviting me over tonight.” Tosh takes a sip of her beer. She’s just as close to intoxication as Suzie is.

“It’s not a problem. But my problem is I have nothing for us to do. I’m bored already. There’s nothing on TV and we’re almost out of beer. We’ve been talking about petty things and Owen for two hours. There has to be something else we can do. I mean, there’s so much Owen talk I can stand. He’s been womanizing ever since he lost his girlfriend and he’s more interested in me than he is in you. The end. There’s not much else, is there?”

Suzie looks up at the ceiling. As she’s looking down, her eyes meet Tosh’s. “Wait. I know what we can do.” She licks the left corner of her mouth. “Have you ever experimented while you’ve been drunk?”

“No…oh, no, Suzie. Not again.”

“But you like it! Why are you objecting?”

“Almost every time I come here somehow we end up having sex. And it all starts with one of your experiments. You ask an innocent-seeming question and five minutes later you’re licking my arm.”

“Well, that’s how experiments begin, correct? You ask a question, answer that with a hypothesis, and then you take steps to proving your hypothesis is correct.” Suzie puts down her beer on the table. She gives Tosh a peck on her mouth. “My hypothesis is you’ll come so hard after I’m done with you. I’ve got some things I haven’t shown you yet.”

Suzie’s tongue slides into Tosh’s mouth. Tosh meets Suzie’s tongue; she tastes the beer off her tongue. She can smell the perfume on Suzie’s skin; it has hints of jasmine. Suzie’s hands claw Tosh’s back before her hands move on to Tosh’s arms. Tosh surrenders, raising her arms so Suzie can admire her breasts. Suzie stares at Tosh’s breasts for a little bit; she’s intrigued by her cleavage. She grins and let her hands trace Tosh’s hips, ass and thighs.

The moment Tosh has been dreading and anticipating came; Suzie unzips Tosh’s fly. Tosh’s shoes end up on the floor, followed by her socks and her pants. Suzie’s hands are all over Tosh’s top, and soon that comes off. Ten minutes later, they’re both naked. Tosh blinks her eyes once they’re both naked. Suzie’s always had that persuasive thing about her—if she says it, you’ll end up doing it. And it works on everyone except for Jack, which is odd. Maybe Jack’s not human after all, but those are questions to ponder after Suzie has her way with you.

Suzie’s on top of Tosh now on the sofa. Her hair tickles Tosh’s skin as she’s licking and nibbling her body. Suzie has an amazing body—it’s such a shame she hides it with a trenchcoat. The smell of pussy is in the air—Suzie senses Tosh is wet. One finger slides inside of Tosh, then two. Tosh opens her legs wider to accommodate Suzie’s fingers. The alcohol is making Tosh less inhibited than she usually is. That’s how Suzie is going to make her come—taking advantage of her lowered inhibitions. But Tosh doesn’t mind. It’s certainly more fun that watching a turned off television.

There’s something wet and rough between Tosh’s legs—Suzie’s tongue. Tosh had seen her tongue dart out of her mouth sometimes while she was working, but she didn’t realize Suzie knew how to manoeuvre her tongue around a cunt. One moment she’s in the folds of Tosh’s cunt, then she’s darting her tongue in and out Tosh’s slit as her fingers are pumping inside of her before moving to oh God her clit _fuck._ That’s all Tosh can think as Suzie’s eating her, _fuck._ She doesn’t have a coherent thought in her head and, other than Suzie is eating her out, she’s sweating, Suzie is sweating and Suzie’s curly hair is making Tosh appear like she has the longest, curliest public hairs in the world. Tosh’s clit fills up with blood; it becomes very sensitive just as Suzie’s licking the hell out of it. Tosh’s shaking legs are enough to finally get Suzie to back off and watch Tosh thrash against her sofa. Suzie smiles and waits until Tosh is done coming and moaning.

When Tosh can think straight, she notices Suzie looming over her.

“Wasn’t I right?” She grins.

“You were right.”

“You’re lucky you know someone that knows _everything._ ” Suzie flips Tosh on top of her. “Now, do you want a round two?”


End file.
